Take Apart the World
by xNightDreamerx
Summary: To recover the last of her family, Mirajane dived down into the castle headbutting suspicious knights, battle-hardened princesses, and snotty courtesans while still struggling to escape her own demons from the past. She never expected to get attached to the the scarred blonde prince, the son of her bastard employer. Medieval AU Miraxus Warning there's death, and vulgar language.
1. Chapter 1

**Ripple in the Calm Pond**

_"Smoke and daggers are all the rage aren't they not?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Small droplets rained down on my body as all I could see was red._

**JUST RED**

_Blood caked my hands as mud over my bended knees while I kneeled on the ground. _

_Anger and despair had flooded my soul._

___The urge to kill to slaughter invaded my senses._

_I hated him so much I was physically shaking with rage._

_No._

_I _**despised **_the man a few steps shy of the devil himself._

_That man who took Lisan- my Lisanna - her _**hollow **_body lay in front of me with her neck cut and drained and both legs twisted a way a human being cannot comprehend. Not mention in the fact that this was all done in the course of a day.__** There was so much blood**__. _

_That day-_

_I swore to protect the last of my family at all costs. _

_Even if it meant risking my own._

_Crumpling the letter that was delivered with the hollow body, I stood up still soaked but still seething with rage and fury._

**Hunt him. Bleed him. Savor his screams till he takes his last breath. **_A dark voice in my head hissed out like a poisonous snake._

No.

I'll have him _atone_ for what he did. I'll **ruin** him if I have to.

* * *

I shot myself upright, gasping. Sweat had formed over my body and clothes and the thin white sheet over my body. _It's been a while since I dreamt over that._ I glanced out the window seeing that it was still dark, and my work wouldn't' start till the sun peeked out of the horizon. It took a few moments to slow down my heart before I got out of bed only to hit something that groaned.

My hand instantly went underneath my pillow grabbing the slender hilt of my slender stiletto as my blue eyes saw what was next to my bed. My tense shoulder soon relaxed as I sighed while slipping the weapon into the long sleeve of my long dress, "Cana, what are you doing on the floor?"

"Not so loud, Mira. God my head's killing me." whined the brunette who managed to bring her upper body off the floor. "Another hangover Cana? That's your fifth one! This is why you need to drink water after each cup of ale."

"You mean barrels."

"What?" I knew of my friend's high alcohol tolerance, but we were busy with the party hosting the return of Gildarts the king's general who recently returned. _How did she find the time to sneak out?!_ I asked with a feigning smile with a beckoning cold voice, "How. Many. Cana."

"Uh…."

"_Cana_."

"Five. From the king's warehouse." I picked my jaw up from the floor. _How'd the devil-_ "You stole from the king's warehouse?! How?"

"Sh! You'll wake Erza!" Cana gestured to Erza as she continued, "I know someone post up there. A tall Bacchus, if I do remember. He got me in last night."

"Cana, did you realize what you just did?! You could get into a lot of trouble!"

"It'll be alright! Those were the king's least favorite brand of ale!" I wanted to shake the woman for being so careless! "Cana, the king's least favorite ale is the crown prince's favorite brand! He always asks for it in the night! That's why we have such a hard time keeping up with the demand with other nobles coming in and out of the palace and soldiers like Marco and Wakaba!"

"Mira?" We both stiffened at sound of the scarlet haired woman waking up. Rubbing her eyes, Erza looked at us who glanced at each other warily. She frowned, "What?"

"Nothing! We should get to the kitchen's right, Cana? You better see if _Mystogen_ needs any help with his clothes again, Erza." Knowing the scarlet haired woman's reaction would be nothing short of a major moment of red cheeks and stutters whenever his name was mentioned, I dragged Cana with out to the halls and whispered, "Tell Natsu and Gray to let me out to town so I can fix this, Cana. There's no way you'll get off the hook with this one without me doing so. They might even lower your pay or worse."

"Sorry for causing the problem, Mira. Thanks in advance. Also be careful I heard there were some attacks in city." Cana nodded finally understanding the magnitude of her situation.

"Thank you for your concern, Cana. But I'll be fine; I'm even on par with Erza."

"Yeah, but I heard whoever gets attacked has a symbol of twin hammers crossed together deeply engraved into their bodies." My body froze at the mention of that symbol. Something long buried in my mind. Those dark days. _No. It's impossible. _I thought as I redirected the conversation to the situation at hand. "Anyways try not to do this again please? It's hard enough that I have to wait on him."

"What's it like anyways? Attending to the crown prince?" The brunette nudged me with a mischievous grin as we walked to the kitchens to get started on our duties.

"It's hard serving him, now come on we have to go to the kitchen."

"I'll catch up with you later." Cana stopped with a grin as I protested, "Cana!"

"What? I want to tease Erza a bit more!" Knowing it was futile to keep her from going, I said, "Don't forget you have breakfast duty!"

Trudging my way to the kitchen, I crossed the royal garden that was blossoming with the flowers grown from the decreased queen. Recognizing some of the flowers I bent down to observe their condition. _Hemlock. Ivy. Rosary peas. Wisterias. Irises. _

"Looking at flowers again?" Looking up, I saw the muscular blonde with an armful of textbooks; a smile crossed my face, "Skipping your studies again? Your grandfather's going to get mad, Laxus-sama."

Laxus snorted, "Like I care."

"Do you need something, Laxus-sama?" Glancing around, I found that he was alone the only thing surrounding us were his grandmother's flowers and the birds in the trees. The blonde grunted, "Yeah, I need something from the city market."

"And what do you need?" His demeanor soon shifted from an awkward shift to plain embarrassment. I smiled; it was very rare to see him like this.

"I need a gift for Wendy's coming of age ceremony."

"And you're not sure what she likes, which is expected since you spend your time hunting and glaring at anyone and everyone who so much as glances at you." I stated trying to keep the amusement out of my voice. He scowled, "Just get her something that won't make me seem like I forgot her ceremony!"

"You know, my brother used to ask me the same thing whenever my little sister's birthday came around the corner." The words slipped out of my mouth as I saw out of the corner of my eye Laxus stop before turning around and said in a serious tone, "You never talk about your life."

Cursing at my slip, my nails dug into my hands. _Sometimes it's too easy to talk to him._

"Caw! Caw!" I glanced to the tree seeing a raven perched on one of its branches. Narrowing my eyes, I stood up dusting off the apron I wore. "Maybe I'm feeling a little chatty today. I'll go by the market when I have kitchen duty at noon. If you'll excuse me, I have to make arrangements for the trip."

Laxus nodded before glancing to the trees, I stiffened slightly as he commented, "You know, it always seems that you have ravens around you."

Forcing my shoulders to relax I hid my frustration with a smile, "Really? Maybe they can sense lonely people, since they're lonely themselves. I'll take my leave now, Laxus-sama."

Bowing a brief moment, I turned around making my way to the kitchen. Slipping through the bustling stables, I could smell the warm scent of home cooking from the cracked open door. Moments later, I left the kitchen with a covered basket of meat and gold coins in a leather pouch. At the gate, I smiled towards Natsu and Gray who was on duty, and gave them a slice of meat in a half cut bun, before going into the peak hours of the city market.

Spotting a pet shop, I viewed the pets that caught my attention. Wendy didn't need a pretty, since she already had a cat since five, so this was for a different matter. Seeing the wooden box of with chirping crickets, I remember that a certain snake loves crickets.

After purchasing the crickets, I made my way to a simple jewelry stand knowing that Wendy liked to keep things simple. An hour passed by until I finally found a gift for the shy bluenette back in the castle. A light blue necklace strung from a silver chain. Hopefully _Laxus will reimburse me. _I thought pocketing the necklace in the folds of my dress.

Exiting the shop, I looked to the edges of the streets before heading down to the bar behind the shop. Greeted by the bartender, Kinana; she asked, "What can I do for you, Mira? A bottle of wine? Fresh poppy juice?"

I smiled replying, "No. I just came here to give you guys this."

Placing the box of crickets on the shined polished bar counter, Kinana smiled, "Thanks Mira! Here, on the house!"

Accepting the free shot of whiskey I glanced around, "Where is he?"

_I figured he'd be here glaring at any man who so much as looks weirdly at Kinana_.

"He's in the back. You can take the crickets to him." Nodding, I got off the stool walking to the back. Opening the door to the back of the bar, I saw the reddish brown haired man tickling under the chin of his favorite snake. "I bought you some food for Cubellios. Crickets."

"You can leave it on the table. So what do you need now? I won't have my special batch until next week."

"I don't need you're special batch yet. I just came here to visit."

"Oh really now? I didn't hear that." Rolling my eyes, I turned to the collection of bottles all labeled with their ingredients and boiling points. "I want to know about the recent attacks in the city."

"People get robbed or hurt all the time, Mira."

"Not when they have a Tartarus gate engraved on their bodies." Cobra stopped petting his snake adjusting the wooden chair so that he faced me and asked in a serious tone, "Is this business or personal?"

Looking away from the glass bottles to his eyes I said, "I think you know the answer to that, Cobra."

The man broke out a maniacal grin before grabbing a pen and writing on a slip of parchment. Handing me the folded parchment Cobra said, "Just don't cause any ruckus like the last time."

"When have I ever caused you any trouble? Here," Handing him a pouch of gold, the man took out one of the coins biting into it, to make sure it was real. "Always cautious."

"But never doubtful."I mumbled back exiting the back room into the bar. Saying goodbye to Kinana, I remembered Cana's problem and requested if she could supply Laxus's favorite wine.

"Are you sure? That wine costs a lot. Plus isn't the castle producing some?"

I snorted, "Unfortunately the prince likes the wine old instead of fresh. I have gold, if that's what you're worried about."

"That's not what I'm worried about…"

I frowned. _Not this again_. Kinana asked, "How are you holding up?" She paused for a moment before adding, "And you better not be telling lies!"

"I'm fine, Kinana really. I can't mope forever on Lisanna's death." I smiled.

"What about Elfman?" My hands curled together before I said calmly, "He's doing fine. I should get back to the castle now. I'll come back after Wendy's ceremony."

After saying farewell to the purple haired bartender, who finalized the request for the wine I went through a shortcut to the place walls, even though the shortcut went through the slums, I could still reminisce. _About what I had lost._ My eyes trailed to the kids running past me. _How long has it been? Nine years? _I shook my head. _No I have to get my priorities in order. It won't do me any good._

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a cloaked figure trailing behind me from a few meters. Turning into an alley, I waited for the trailer who was stupid enough to peer to the alley. I quickly dropped down to the ground swinging my right leg to his feet. He stumbled as my kick was followed by the dagger in my hand. The sound of his blood spluttering from his leg was a familiar tune to my ears. His hood fell as I placed my dagger to his neck hissing, "Who sent you?"

"Raven… Here." The brunette man uncurled his hand revealing a crumpled slip of parchment. I straightened the message, recognizing the man's handwriting I read the message.

_Meet me at Honey Bone, tonight._

The grip on my dagger tightened, I withdrew my dagger stating clear as day to him, "Tell him if anyone else follows me again when I am out of the castle… I will stick this," I held the dagger to his now terrified face as I continued, "into them and they will **bleed**. Mark my words, and just so you know I have poison on this dagger, once the poison enters the bloodstream it will corrode your heart and organs. So tell your master that I will be there, and burn the message."

* * *

Swords clashed as Laxus sparred with Erza, his grandfather's second best general, a very formable woman. After an hour of sparring the duo stepped back from each other for a momentary break, Laxus went over to the jug of water, pouring the water over himself in hopes of beating the scorching heat of the mid afternoon day.

"What's the deal with you and Mystogun? Have you guys have sex yet?" Laxus asked as the scarlet haired woman drank from a separate wooden jug. Erza coughed out her water bending over she wiped some of the water near her lip as she glared at the Crown Prince. _Why is this guy the crown prince again?_ She thought while quickly retorting, "What's going on between you and Mira?"

"I asked first."

"You don't ask something like that out of the blue."

"It's not like I asked whether you and him were having se-" Laxus stopped at the sight of the harsh glare from the swordswoman. "You know what I mean, Erza. It's not like it's a secret that you two have been seen together a lot."

"I could say the same for you and Mira." The blonde prince frowned, "She's my maid. Of course we'd be seen together. But you and Mystogun come from two different worlds."

"I know that." Erza said in a quiet voice as Laxus sighed, "I didn't mean it like that, Erza. No one can stop you two from seeing each other, but one day one of you will get hurt cause of your occupations."

"That goes the same for you, Laxus."

"We're not like that." The scarlet haired woman raised a brow, "That's not how the other servants view her as."

"How do they view her as?"

"A mistress and a whore." Erza replied using similar but less anger incurring words that she heard from Cana in the morning when Mira wasn't in the kitchens.

"_What?_" Erza nodded as she saw Laxus's face turn from curious (which was surprising to Erza, she hadn't seen that look in a long time) to disgust to anger and then a mix of all three in the span of a minute. "I had the **exact** face you're wearing. A lot of servants see you two in the gardens talking. You even ask for _her_ during the night and I have to ask, why is that?"

Laxus crossed his arms together, "That is none of your business."

"It is my business when one of my friends is involved."

"You know just two years ago you were treating her like an enemy."

"That was two years ago. Things have changed. Still, should you trust her?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"There are reasons why I can trust her, but you're the next heir of the throne, even servants who've been with their rulers since birth betrayed them cause of their personality or cause of money."

"Erza!" The duo turned to Natsu who saluted without his infectious grin present meaning that there was something serious. "What's the matter, Natsu?"

"There's been another attack!"

* * *

Laxus had seen many bodies before, but not like this. The victim was a woman in her twenties with a child, a child ripped from its mother's womb. The sight made him almost want to puke like the soldiers who found the bodies. The blonde along with Erza and Natsu wrinkled their noses in disgust. Natsu with his hero theatrics swore to find whoever did this and make them pay; Erza did the same but in a darker tone and scarier face. Laxus too was angry and horrified but he forced his emotions down into a bottle.

Immediately, he gave out orders to block the street and have Natsu and Erza find any clues once he left to go the king to report the incident. As Laxus entered the gates an alarming thought came to him. _What if it had been, Mira?_ The crime scene had been close to the castle, too close to his liking. It was nearly inconceivable, but reality had a way of smacking him in the face with deaths of those closest to him.

_She can take care of herself._ He thought reasonable remembering the look in her blue eyes when they first met. Mirajane was steeled, ready for a fight at any moment, yet cautious enough to look for openings. _That reminds me, just what kind of life did she live before serving me? _Shaking that thought away Laxus opened the doors to the throne room as someone announced him to his grandfather.

As usual the king was signing documents cursing as a tall stack of them toppled over. His advisors quickly scrambled to reorganize them. Laxus asked, "Got some time to spare gramps?"

Makarov didn't even glance from his papers while commenting, "What is it this time, brat? Did a woman claim to be with your child?"

"No. There's been another attack, this time near the castle. Just wanted to give you a heads up that I'm doubling the guards and the patrols, and seeing a restriction on who comes in and out of this castle and how long the servants can go out of the castle. Also the victim this time was a woman with her unborn child."

Makarov looked up from his papers, anger and guilt evident on his pale face. "Oh dear. Identify the woman's family, prepare a grave, and bless her soul and that of her unborn child. Anything else I have to know?"

"We need someone on the streets if we're ever going to find these bastards, to be our eyes and eyes."

"You do realize the implication of those words, right?" _They could lose their life._

"I know the risks, but if we send someone with Erza-like capabilities, they can survive the knives and arrows. Also they have to be loyal so we don't get any bad information if they find out about the next attack."

"Why not just send Erza herself?"

"She's too well known among the civilians and has never been good at multitasking." His grandfather nodded in understanding. If there was one thing that Erza would never be good at, it would be multitasking. Laxus glanced out the window. The sun had gone down to the point where the sky was lit in an array of colors.

_Enjoy what the world has to offer you, Laxus._

"How about Mirajane?" _What?_ Laxus snapped his head back to stare at his grandfather, "Mira? No. Gramps you can't be serious. She's a maid, doesn't even have the training to defend herself in a fight."

"She has 'Erza-like qualities'," His grandfather quoted while dismissing his advisors before continuing, "I'm not blind to the attention you give her. We both trust her, and we know that she can easily pry out information from others using a variety of methods and can persuade even the most stubborn fools to go to a matchmaking party. Remember the time she actually got Erza to wear a dress? Absolute priceless."

"Getting Erza into a dress and me to a matchmaking party doesn't qualify her to go out into the night and look for baby killers! She's not even trained to deal with killers!"

"Are you scared of losing her because of that? We can have Erza even Gildarts train her." suggested Makarov as Laxus considered it before replying, "Yes. She's one of the few people I care for, and doesn't want anything to do with my status. She's my confident that lends me her ears."

"Confident? In what matters?"

"Personal ones. Like Wendy's coming of age ceremony." Makarov raise a brow. "You forgot didn't you?"

Laxus merely turned his head again to the window clearly indicating to his grandfather on the matter.

That still left the question… "Are you involved with her?"

"I'm not romantically involved with Mira." The older man stared at his grandson for a long time trying to see if there was anything that could indicate his feelings on the white haired maid. _It doesn't look like you aren't. _Finally Makarov spoke,"Okay, ask Mirajane when you get the chance."

"If she doesn't want to do it, I'll find someone else."

"Alright." As Laxus exited the room, he silently hoped that she would reject the offer to put her life at stake.

* * *

Closing the door behind me, I took a moment in Laxus's room, knowing no one would come near the place or even clean it expect her. _They're here. They're really here. I didn't they'd come to the capital so soon. They must be really cocky now. Thanks to them, the guards will have to increase patrols and beef up the security around the castle walls_.

Setting Wendy's gift on Laxus's desk, my eyes trailed to his bed. The sheets were crumpled and smelled of sweat_. Just like mine... What kind of nightmare did he have?_ I gathered his sheets into a large ball hurling it over to the basket where Laxus put his dirty shirts. Opening the door, I saw Laxus down the hall. He gave a curt nod to the guards who, nodded back before leaving him. Dragging the basket with me out of his room, I turned hearing him come closer. "Mira."

"Laxus-sama." I bowed accordingly. He made a small grunt before asking, "Do you know any connections in the streets?"

I answered cautiously, "That depends on what kind of connections."

"The black market kind."

"No, I don't." _I have more than that_. I thought as his shoulders sagged in relief. "Do you want me to get one? That'd be kind of shady for a palace maid."

"No…. My gramps wants you to do something that involves that sort of connection."

"What kind of job does he have in mind?" I asked. Does he want me to find the people behind those killings? Ha, that'll never happen in a million years!

"It involves looking for people." I kept my voice light as my stomach clenched in foreboding, "A missing person's case?"

"More like a search for a killer."

"Seriously?" I gaped. Well this is a first. "Shouldn't Erza do it?"

"She's too well known in the streets. "

"I'll do it." Laxus frowned, "What?"

I repeated, "I'll do it. I know someone who had a connection to the black market, although I know they'd like to remain anonymous for safety reasons."

"Of course, but are you sure? You could lose your life in process of all of this."

"I think about adding myself into this later. It'll take me a few days to contact the person I know, let's just call them Sitri for now. You'll have to exchange by letters, they're very ambiguous." _Now I'll have to find someone to impersonate me. Maybe Cobra, ugh that means I'll owe him. Better than to risk my cover. _I thought as he nodded, "Okay. Tell me the minute you get a hold of them."

"I will. Wendy's present is on your desk and I'll get some chamomile honey tea to help you sleep after I get these washed."

"Thanks, and don't go out on to the streets unless you have to meet them. And Mira," I tilted my head, "What?"

"What kind of nightmares do you have in general?"

"Nightmares? Why?"

"Just wondering." I shifted nervously. _It's not like he's forcing me to answer, just spit it out. _I replied after a few heartbeats of silence, "Deaths. More specifically, my sister. She died not too long ago."

"Oh." He fell quiet for a moment before saying, "I'll leave you to it then."

After I cleaned his sheets, I had Cana send it back up to him as I headed out. Hands passing through the guards' on duty, emptying the gold from my hands they let me pass. Taking out the cloak from my basket, I clipped it on. Night had already fallen; the only people still on the streets were drunkards, a gleeful couple running home, and guards patrolling in the hour. Seeing Honey Bone in sight, I glanced around before exhaling a small sigh. _No guards no sight._

Entering the tavern I was greeted by the smell of booze and the sound of laughter. Hosting myself onto a still I asked the bartender to give me the strongest whiskey they had on rocks. I know I was going to need it, if I was going to be meeting him.

"My, my. Drinking on the job, Mira-chan?" _He came early._ I noted turning my head to face my employer, Ivan. First time I met him, he threatened to gut out Elfman with a dirty knife. Not a good first impression, but it did stop me from getting my hands around his neck and strangling him.

"It's not on the job if I'm not in the castle watching the king and his heir. So why call me when you have your pet ravens watching my every move? It's been months."

"Well I can't have you straying from your objectives, plus I've been busy with my business."

"You know I would never do such a thing. And what business is that? Smuggling drugs and gambling the people till they come with a huge debt?" I growled.

"I haven't done anything, illegal." _Yet._ I added silently in my slightly hazed mind. "By the way, what is your relationship with the crown prince at the moment?" I frowned, "Why?"

"Just curious." I snorted. Ivan was not the type of man to be curious. "There's nothing going on between me and that jerk."

"And yet you buy pretty necklaces for him and the little brat." My throat felt dry. Ignoring the urge to lick my cracked lips I tried to calm my beating heart. _How did he know? Did he have someone follow me? No, I would have found them. Maybe his ravens, it's hard to tell….._ I said with a smile, "It's all a part of the game, boss. You know how trust can't be gained with money, but by lures and deceit. Plus he's a tough nut to crack. It will take time."

"Not from not I saw, Mira-chan. He's softer around you. What's your secret? Did you tempt him with your body or cloud him with your potions?"

"My methods on doing the job have nothing to do with you." I replied while taking another shot of whiskey further simmering my unsettling emotions as Ivan chuckled before raising his hand and castrating my cheek with his grubby fingers. "Oh, I was right to choose you, dear Mira."

The smile vanished from his face as he said seriously, "I want results by the end of the month. You're already in his inner circle, unless you want to drag this out."

I gritted my teeth, "I'll have results whenever I can see you. Unfortunately, the recent attacks have caused the castle to double the security."

"I'm sure you'll find a way around that, being the infamous _demon_ that you are."

"You must be joking, if you want to take that risk of me being uncovered by the King. Go ahead; just know this I won't hesitate to talk about you and your little ring of drugs and gambling."

"Ah is that a threat, I hear?" Ivan beamed like a child, "Excellent! Now that's my Mira-chan! Take all the time you need. I'm not rushing you, my dear."

Slapping down on the table some jewels, I said coldly, "I am not your possession, Ivan. Remember that."

"But your brother is." My hands curled as I exited the bar. _Not for long, Ivan. Not for long._

* * *

**I pulled another one out of my brain, I seriously have other stories to finish but nooooo my mind would not stop for the MIRAXUS in my head.**

**Hope you liked this first chapter. Leave a review, we writers live for reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From Shadows**

_"Dance is the hidden language of the soul" _  
_― Martha Graham_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The very next day, it was Erza who dragged me out of warm bed even though my shift didn't start until the noon. Nevertheless I went with her. Trudging my feet across the rugged stone floors, I asked, "Erza where are we going?"

"To the courtyard."

"Why might I ask?"

"Do you remember what Laxus requested of you yesterday?"

"He wanted me to establish a trustworthy connection from outside of the castle walls, but I still don't get why you have to drag me out before even the sun rises. Is this payback for that thing with Mystogen?"

"N-no! Since you're going to be our eyes and ears outside on the streets, you'll have to at least know how to defend yourself."

"So you think I can't take care of myself?" _It's best if I go along with it. _I thought as we reached the courtyard, a few guards were on duty, who snapped out of their drowsiness and straightened their posture the moment they saw us and saluted, shouting their greetings to her.

"Do you know any self-defense techniques?" The scarlet haired woman asked before turning her head slightly to me, so she could look at me better.

"I learned what I could on the streets." I shrugged as Erza had one of the guards play as referee. Erza inquired with a raised brow, "Those that require a stiletto?"

_No use in hiding that._

"A girl has to have something to cut off those waggling tongues. What kind of duel is this? I don't have it on with me right now." I answered as one of the guards offered me a longsword while Erza withdrew her favored sword from its scabbard. As expected of Erza. How long did she know I wonder….

"First blood, we try to wound each other to first blood is drawn. Nothing fatal of course."

"Ready," I drew the sword out of its sheath, adjusting to its weight. "… Begin!"

* * *

"More rum!" hollered out a swaggering man with his arm completely around another man's neck.

"Another hollyberg please!" chirped a woman with her date, despite the rowdy of the bar was actually enjoying herself.

"Two pot pies!"

"Oi! Gimmie back my pants!"

"What do you want from me, you leech?" asked a gruff tall man in black, the same color of his hair. He was sitting on a stool next to another man who to be frank creeped the buff man out.

"For you to inquire something."

"Oh? Payment?" A bag of gold spilled out onto the table. The iron studded man picked up a gold coin biting it with his teeth. Taking the authentic gold piece out of his mouth the man gruffly asked, "Who'd you like me to keep an eye on?"

"A certain demon in the castle." said the beard man with a grin.

"I need something more than that, Ivan."

"You'll know her when you see her, Gajeel-chan."

* * *

The castle was lit with music and lights. Food danced around as nobles glittered in their lavish dresses and suits. Catering around the ballroom, I stopped by the windows seeing the lovely night curtaining the mischief people that lay in the city. "Mira-chan!"

I turned around quickly curtsying to the short ruler of Magnolia. "Your Majesty."

He waved it off. "Oh, enough with the courtesies. How has my stupid grandson been treating you?"

"He's been treating me just fine. Is there something you need from me?"

"Ah yes, I want to thank you for accepting the task that Laxus gave you earlier."

"I live to serve, sir."

"You know, you look just like your mother." I froze. "What?"

"Adriana Strauss, right? She was a fine musician back in the day."

"Y-you knew my mother?" I have very few recollections of my mother and my father for one. Well if he's lived this long enough, he must have at one point. My hair isn't exactly common.

"Of course, she often came here to perform one of her ballads. It was a shame that the plague took her life as well as your father. They met here during one of my parties. I believe right when Laxus was born."

"Your Majesty!" The king turned to one of the kitchen boys- Romeo if I recalled correctly who also had a crush on the birthday girl. Wendy, who was surrounded by the young princes' eager to dance with her, they were only scared off by Laxus's intimidating glare before the bluenette prompted her brother to dance with her.

Awkwardly I saw them do just that- it was a weird sight cause of their height, Wendy being twirled by Laxus who appeared to be gentle with his grip and movements. To the untrained eye it would seem the Laxus was leading when it was Wendy who was giving him hushed whispers with a smile.

I tore my eyes away from them and fixated my ears onto the conversation in front of me which incurred an angry look from the king, who ordered Romeo to discreetly search for the culprit before turning to me with an apologetic look on his wrinkled face. "I do wish we talk more about your parents dear Mira, but I'm afraid there's a rat with fleas in the castle."

"Should I help find it?" I asked politely knowing full that rats didn't get fleas. He waved it off, "No, I'll have some soldiers scout out for it. They must be tired of standing in one place all night after all."

Once the king left, I scouted the party seeing no one suspicious. _Could they be outside the party?_ I spotted Levy with a tray of empty glasses. In an instant I went to her with a smile, "Levy!"

The blue haired woman greeted me with a shy smile, "Hello Mirajane. Do you need anything?"

"It's more of what I can do for you." I pointed at the tray, "Want me to get you another batch?"

Levy nodded, "That'd be nice. Thank you."

Taking the empty glasses off of Levy's hands, I noticed that she paused and looked up, "Is there something wrong?"

Levy blurted out with red cheeks, "Isittruethatyou'retheCrownPrince'smistress?"

I frowned confused, "What?"

"Is it true that you're the Crown Prince's mistress?" I opened to mouth to respond, but just couldn't find the words. I repeated flabbergasted, "_Mistress?_"

Levy nodded nervously, "That's the word spreading around in the castle."

"I'm not his mistress." Levy's shoulders sagged in what appears to be relief. "Uh I should go see if Wendy wants anything. Thanks again, Mira!"

Hastily leaving me, I sighed before exiting the ballroom. If the ballroom was rowdy and lively then the hallways were completely silent and dead save the clicks of my shoes against the marble floor and dim lights of the candles. Then the sound changed, it was louder this time. I looked down and to the corner of my eye I saw a shadow. It was a male. He was taller than me I could tell by the stretch of the shadow. Muscular too, but not as muscular as Laxus. My fingers dug into the sleeve of my dress and withdrew my dagger by the hilt. My pace quickened as the footsteps I noticed- were calm and steady.

Swiftly, I turned dumping the glass onto the floor, stepping back as the glasses shattered. Not wanting to show all my cards I held my hands behind my back. Glaring at the person- the air quickly left out my lungs like a blacksmith's bellows taking in air to blow fire. I spat out venomous, "**YOU!**"

* * *

There was something _sinister_ in the air, Erza could feel it. She really couldn't shake off the feeling as she watched Laxus and Wendy dance. The scarlet haired woman felt a fabric brush past her, and in an instant she knew who it was. There who only one person who could send a chill down her spine on a daily basis. "I thought you would be back by morning, _Mystogan_."

It was risky to call him by his real name, knowing full well there'd be someone lurking in the shadows for anything could hinder the king, who had quite a few enemies despite being so peaceful. Then again what kind of king didn't have enemies?

"There were no complications this time, surprisingly." The cloaked man stood beside her, silently as always. "I heard there was another murder, this time a woman with child. How are you holding up?"

"I've gotten used to the sight of death." Erza said passively folding her arms together. The covered man tilted his head before leaning towards Erza. Whispering in her ear, "You don't have to don on that armor with me, Erza."

"Ah," Erza formed a thin line with her lips before saying, "It never gets old, does it?"

"It doesn't." Mystogan leaned against the wall. "Do you need to check the perimeter?"

Erza glanced to the giant clock stationed on the back wall before saying, "Yes. Yes, I do."

Needless to say the duo quietly went out of the glamorous ballroom, not before a black haired woman spotted them and mindlessly took another sip out of her glass. _Interesting._

* * *

"Then spin me." Laxus sighed. Despite her shy personality when it came to dancing and treating patients her personality did a complete 180, from shy and mumbling to demanding and collected. The blonde turned his sister around before she said, "Now right, back, left, back, and twirl again."

The dancing duo moved exactly like Wendy instructed the blonde who was careful not to step on her feet. "As much as I appreciate you looking out for me, Laxus-niisama, you don't have to glare at any possible suitors for me."

"I just don't want you to-"

"Marry? Grow up? Laxus-niisama, everyone has to grow up even me." Wendy grinned as Laxus frowned, "Marriage? Wen, you're too young! You just turned twelve! ...You have the rest of your life ahead of you."

"Laxus-niisama you know as well as I do that it's time now that I am of age. Girls my age have already started to have children."

"That doesn't mean I want to see nieces and nephews anytime soon." Laxus blanched at the thought as Wendy smiled though it never quite reached her eyes, "How about you Laxus-niisama? Thinking about settling down?"

"I'd never settle down." Was his immediate answer as Wendy pointed out, "Not unless you want the throne. You'll have find someone to be by your side. What about Miraja- ow!"

The blonde looked down and wince as if _he_ had been the one to have his feet stepped on. Moving from the dancefloor the duo sat at one of the tables after greeting its occupants while politely (on Wendy's part) asking them to go and dance, Laxus said with a hesitant pause, "Sorry Wen... You know that kind of thing belongs in a book not in real life. Mira and I aren't like that."

Wendy pressed her lips together before opening her mouth to say something. _This stubborn-!_

"Wendy." The bluenette promptly shut her mouth. She knew _that_ tone. That guarded steel-like tone. Wendy at that moment pointed out her observation of the two, "She's the _only_ woman I've seen you actually be **happy** with since grandma died, Laxus-niisama."

"Laxus-sama." The blonde looked up to see Freed, one his personal guard as the green haired man continued, "Makarov-sama wishes to see you."

With a curt nod dismissing the guard Laxus turned to Wendy fishing out his gift for her from his pocket and handed it to the smiling girl. "Happy birthday Wendy. You look beautiful in that dress by the way."

Hesitantly, he let go of her dainty fingers not before turning around and giving one last glare at the now shivering twelve year old suitors and went to go find his grandfather. When he graced the king with his presence, the old man said with a chuckle, "You don't have to scare off every potential suitor for Wendy. I'm letting her get married just yet."

"'Just yet' are the key words, gramps. Would you really let Wendy marry because of politics?" Laxus snarled out the last part as the king frowned, "You know our duties to the kingdom. I can't promise that you or her can marry out of your own free will. We have more pressing matters to attend to."

"Like what?"

"Like your father for one." Laxus stiffened at the mere mention of his bastard of a father. With an exasperated sigh the blonde asked, "What has he done now?"

* * *

Wendy craved for a slice of cake after her dance with her big Laxus-niisama even though they were logically aunt and nephew, it just didn't seem right to call a man who was almost twice her age, her nephew. So she opted to call him brother, since that was what he was to her.

Shuffling over to the large strawberry cake curtsy of Erza Scarlet, whom the blue haired girl treated like a big sister, Wendy grabbed two china plates, two forks imported from the west, and a kitchen knife. She looked around to make sure no one would call her out, and carefully inserted the knife into the bottom layer of the three foot story cake and cut off two medium triangle shaped pieces for each plate.

Peeking over the table she frowned. _He's not here. Maybe in the kitchen._ Hurrying over to the doors Wendy slipped through into the dimly lit halls to find one of her only friends down in the kitchen to celebrate her birthday with.

"... Romeo?" She called out in the bustling wave in the kitchen as servants raced to prepare more food for their royal guests. The boy in question stopped in front of her carrying a stack of dirty plates. He motioned her to their usual spot in the kitchen- under the large table in the middle of the kitchen. She ignored the dust that was gathering on the edges of her sleeveless dark green dress. Moments later he joined her with a grin that Wendy knew was forced. "Hey Wendy. Oh, cake!"

"Y-yeah, I managed to sneak out a piece for you." said the bluenette shyly as she handed him the cake.

"Thanks. That was some dance you did with Laxus-sama." Romeo pointed out as he picked up his fork, stabbing it into the cake. Wendy blushed, "It was nothing... How'd your father doing?"

Romeo stopped eating only with a slightly long pause did Wendy know that it was something she shouldn't have brought up. "I-it's okay if you don't want to talk about hi-"

"No, it's not that... He's pretty busy did all the preparations for the incoming royals. What'd you get for your birthday Wendy?" The question launched the bluenette into a huge conversation about what she got, gifts that included expensive jewelry, books from Levy and Lucy, new dresses, and bundles of herbs from some children in the orphanage where Cana grew up in. Leaving Romeo with his slice of cake, Wendy went back into the halls to go back to the party.

Suddenly a large hand quickly clamped itself onto her mouth, her heart started to beat rapidly as she struggled to get out of this large man's grip. The blue haired girl tried to ram her elbow into the person's ribs like how Erza-neesan taught her before it seemed as if the man was immune to such pain. Wendy opened her mouth to bite on the person hand, only to have a finger shoved into her mouth, and a voice hiss, "Don't even try to, _little girl_."

* * *

Jell- Mystogan wandered the halls sharply keeping an eye on the shadows as if someone were to appear and strike in the middle of the night. He, who lived in darkness for too long, was acute to his surroundings and spotted something up ahead, broken glass scattered around the floor. Mystogan not only saw the glass, but the movements of combat that scattered the glass and left clean trails of feet moving and bits of blood on the glass. He looked around.

There was no one else in the hall, but he had a growing suspicion on who of the two perpetrators might have been. It could have Juvia, one of Erza's friends who despite her fawning over Gray, one of the guards was capable of defending herself as Mystogan remembered when Erza sparred with the wavy blue haired woman in hand to hand combat match.

The covered man then heard the sounds of a struggle going on behind him and whipped around seeing a small familiar bluenette birthday girl being dragged into the shadows by an unknown person- for his whole face was in the dark shadows. Mystogan drew out his dagger and before Wendy could blink she heard grunt and the grip on her mouth loosen. Immediately she pushes forward into Mystogan's arms, knowing full well who the person underneath the mask was. "M-mystogan!"

The cloaked man rubbed the girl's back in sort of comforting way- it was how he got through nightmares as a child while keeping his eyes focused on the bleeding man who made to effort to flee and instead stared at Mystogan- he could feel his blank eyes on him through the fabric. Without no further warning the intruder threw himself to the windows- Mystogan really didn't have the time to look down to see if the man was crushed by his fall, and instead hurried Wendy to the king knowing he would have to report what had just occurred.

* * *

"Mira!" I turned to see Laxus with his tie loosen and his back against one of the doors that led into the ballroom where the festivities were occurring. I shoved my thoughts of the unexpected but familiar 'rat' in the castle into the deepest part of my mind, locking it up tight. I didn't want to have it not only bothering me, but perceptive people like Laxus and Erza around me would surely pick up on my distress.

"Laxus? I thought you were at the party." He shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Wendy liked her gift."

"I think you mean 'thank you', Laxus." I pointed out with a smile. The blonde grumbled under his breath before asking, "Did you get a chance to..."

"Not yet. Are you going back in?" I asked

"No. Why?" I shrugged, "Just asking."

We stood in silence for a minute before I hear Laxus ask with his hand extended out to me, "Do you wanna dance? Er... There are some servants dancing with each other."

For a moment, I hesitated. It wasn't apart of my job, but it was impolite to brush off the offer. Placing my hand in his, I said earnestly, "Just so we're clear. I've got two left feet."

"What a coincidence, so do I." He put his hand around my waist, and I put my left hand on top of his shoulder.

"You were dancing perfectly on the dance floor." I pointed out as Laxus said in a sheepish voice, "That's because Wendy was leading me."

We began to move one step at a time, and started slow to get use to the movements. We were dancing a simple waltz whil trying to avoid each other's feet as much as possible.

"Oh really?" I said with a grin while he spun me around the shadows of the hallway. Laxus matched my grin with one of his own. "_Really, Mira._"

We kept with the beat of the song that was playing in the ballroom as I said, "This is nice- ow!"

I looked up at Laxus who stepped on my left foot, quite hard if I might add. He sheepishly retracted his foot and mumbled a quick apology before we resumed dancing. It wasn't until Mystogan showed up with Wendy, did we stop out little... dance.

I noticed that the girl was trembling in the cloaked man's arms as I dropped down to her level she flung herself to me- in need of a woman's comfort. Mystogan and Laxus engaged in a quick conversation- a dark murderous look came upon Laxus's face before quickly disappearing as he asked me, "Can you get Wendy back to her room?"

"Have Levy bring a cup of milk and honey and a book if you see her in the ballroom." I nodded while muttering words of comfort to the scared girl who tightly held on to me. "It's going to be alright, Wendy. You're safe now."

* * *

An audible snap smashed through the silence of the dimly lit room that was fueled by a flickering lamp. It would seem as if the shadows chose how much light would be allowed in the room. A woman in a cloak asked in a disinterested tone although her sneer contradicted that, "That was her reply?"

"Yeah. Seems our little runt has grown. Can I set up a few fireworks?" The woman continued to look at her long nails before replying, "No let's wait for the ravens to tear down our pet's... rebellion."

"Have you grown soft, K-" The man's sarcastic remark was cut off by his evasive move of dodging a book that seamlessly dropped to the ground. The man turned and scowled at the bitch who threw the book and was about to extract his revenge if it weren't for the stony pressuring gaze of his superior- not that the man would ever think of her like that.

"Stop, we have more pressing matters to attend to."

"Like killing?"

"Our king has decided to grace us with his presence tonight." Everyone in the room- there were only nine at the moment stiffened or scowled at the mention of their king. Either they were wary of his anger or because of his vast power that has cause many civilizations to crumble within seconds if he kept it unchecked that is.

A knock on the door made everyone in the room cast their eyes on the cracks on the wooden door, straining to see if the person behind it was really their king. The door creaked open as their king's voice cut through the silence asking, "Why would you demons stoop so low as to murder harmless flies?"

* * *

**Tell me what you guys think about this: (I'm thinking of turning it into a one-shot)**

_"Down by the lake is how I remembered you, legs half in the cool water, and your blue eyes at the blue sky. You wore a white sundress with a straw hat. "_

_"I think we met in the bakery near my workplace. Your sister wanted cakes and you had a hangover an some lipstick on your collar. I actually wondered if you were her dead beat dad who tortured the poor girl with your ... activities."_

**Anyway's the whole girl's marrying at age twelve in the medieval times is true, I did a bit of research on it, and girls can start having children as soon as they hit puberty.**

**Also, did I ever get that Miraxus fluff on top right? Was it too little? Or needs more fluff?**

**As always you can give your thoughts out on today's chapter, and if you have any suggestions don't hesitate to put them in your review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own Fairy Tail, if I did there'd be more Miraxus. ;D Also this will be one of those chapters to lay down the ground work with bits of action._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Plans in Motion**

_"Great results, can be achieved with small forces." __  
__― Sun Tzu, The Art of War_

**_._**

**_._**

**.**

Outside the castle walls and in the sinful dark world outside laid a woman and a man in the bed of a room upstairs in a inn. The woman had on nothing but a white sheet over her nude body. She glanced at the other person in bed- a fat lard with no sense of hygiene or manliness and sneered in disgust. Taking the white sheet with her to cover herself up, the woman stalked over to the window before pouring herself a glass of clean wine.

Glancing over to the other wine glass that was to the amusement of the woman- poisoned thanks to her friend- a lovely lady in poisons. _I'll have to thank Mira for making that quickie wolfsbane before the scum's grubby hands got onto me._ Raising her glass to the full moon as a form of tribute, the woman's blonde hair glimmered as she drank the wine in one fell swoop as did the emerald jewel hanging from her chain bracelet swirling with the dark shadows in the room.

Gathering her things- mainly what was left of her handmade red dress and her brown dusty cloak that she quickly covered herself with, the blonde made her way out of the establishment not before hearing the shouts of men as they found the dead fat lard of a corrupt noble.

Smiling as she sauntered away, the blonde's thoughts were to her love life- more specifically lack of one.

_Maybe it's time to get myself a man that won't be like Lo-._

The sudden shattering noise of glasses brought the blonde out of her thoughts as she swirled around to the alleyway the blonde woman barely clothed apart from her cloak had just passed moments ago.

Then she heard the quiver of a woman's voice, "P-please don't-!"

Springing into action, the blonde went into the alley and deep into the alley was a clearly drunk man and a red haired woman who had on a scarlet dress. The man held the woman by her wrists pinning her to the wall. Unclasping her chain bracelet, the blonde set her emerald jewel against the knuckles of her hand while tightening her hold on the small and thin chain bracelet. "Let her go, and I won't make your testicles fall off."

The drunkard turned and sneered, "Well would you look at that? A blondie playing hero. How about you come here and I'll show you a good time."

The blonde dashed forward her clenched fist with the jewel struck home at the drunkard's eye. The fragile jewel shattered as the drunkard let go of the red haired woman and covered his eyes with his hands at the strange burning sensation that accompanied the fragments of the emerald glass jewel.

Grabbing the flame haired woman's hand the blonde bolted out of the alley with her in tow. After making it a couple of streets down the two woman stopped to catch their breath. Staring at the blonde woman equally underdressed for the cold and slightly windy night, the long red head asked, "Why..."

"It looked like you could have used some help." shrugged the blonde before introducing herself, "I'm Lucy, what's your name?"

"Flare," The red haired woman paused for a moment before stating her full name, "Flare Corona."

Lucy smiled her gaze went to the slightly familiar symbol on Flare's breast. "How about we get something to wear, Ms. Corona?"

* * *

"Is there something wrong, Makarov-sama?" asked a tall elderly buff man with his black haired daughter in her blue dress with her fur scarf around her neck at his elbow.

Makarov shook his head even though his clenched fists behind his back told a different story, "Oh! No, no, no! Nothing is wrong Jiemma-sama! Just a little prank gone terribly wrong. I'm afraid my niece will be unable to greet you, tonight given the scare that she received."

"I hardly think a princess such as herself should be scared of a little prank."

"Well she's still young, Minerva-hime. Not all of us grew up in a strong and dreary household such as you." Her nostrils flared, "Is that an insult towards us, Makarov-sama?!"

"No! No! Not at all, I meant that my dear Wendy has not had a touch of war or seen anything terrifying as this."

"Gramps." Makarov turned to see Laxus with a somber face. "Laxus. I'd like you to meet Jiemma-sama and Minerva-hime from Sabertooth."

The blonde gave the duo a short stiff nod as Minerva commented, "I heard you good with the poles, Laxus-sama. Care to show me what you can do with that famed Halberd of yours?"

"I didn't think a princess like yourself would be interested in such things."

"Well I'm not like any of those sniveling bratty princesses. Care for a spar tomorrow?"

"Oh, a spar with you, hime?" said Laxus mildly interested.

"Would a spar with my elite bodyguards, the Twin Dragons will do?" Laxus frowned at the rejection and appeasing offer of the princess and shrugged. "As long as I get a spar. I'm fine with that."

"Laxus, why don't you show Minerva-hime around the courtyard? I'm sure the weaponry would interest the both of you then dancing on the floor." A spark seemed to lit within the battle born princess's eyes before smiling to the blonde (who was about to protest seeing as how he still had his baby sister/aunt to comfort) beside her while putting her hand at the nook of his arm, "Shall we go, Laxus-sama?"

* * *

After escorting Wendy back to her room, I pulled the blue curtains to cover the windows and gently settled her onto her bed. Wendy had calmed down considerably, once I fully secured the room she asked, "What do I do now, Mira-san?"

"For now," I paused to think about my answer, "you can stay here and tell me what happened, so I can make sure that nothing like this could _ever_ happen to you again."

Wendy told me every detail, how she was coming back to the party when the man grabbed her, how she tried to defend herself, how the man dragged her around the place snarling for directions as if he was looking for something, and how Mystogan found them and how the intruder threw himself out the window.

Moments later Levy opened the door coming in with a mug of milk and honey and with her was Romeo, whom Wendy immediately rushed over to hug. While the two children talked about what had just happened moments ago, I went to Levy asking, "Any news from the grapevine?"

"Erza is furious; the guards couldn't find the intruder after he threw himself to the window, there were no signs of a crumpled body within a five meter radius of the supposed fall. It was like he wasn't there. I'm not sure if the king has heard of the news though. I don't see the place trembling any time soon."

"He must still be at the party then…" I guessed before adding, "I'm going to step outside for a while. I won't be far so holler if anything happens."

Levy nods once handing me a slip of parchment saying, "A purple haired girl at the gate wanted me to give this to you."

I thanked her before enclosing my hand around the small slip of paper while closing the door behind me. Walking a few steps to the window, so I could get some moonlight to get a good look at the parchment that said:

**The wine's ready- K**

I remembered the parchment that Cobra gave me and unfurled it- I never got a chance to look at it before. He gave me a list of bars and shady shops, the perfect places to get information out of the right people. I looked out the window, wondering if I could get out of the castle at this hour- even if it was just for an hour or so. My thoughts then trailed once more to them, and I wondered about their motives when _he_ appeared to me into those dark halls of the castle. My nails dug into the flesh of my palms as I continued to walk back to Wendy's room knowing my obligations. It can't be anything good. Nothing good comes from dealing with demons.

Looking out the window I spotted two figures out in the dimly lit courtyard, squinting at one of them- the person's outline looked familiar. I blinked recognizing Laxus. What was he doing outside? My eyes turned to the person- the lady beside him as her pointed at the door leading to the weaponry warehouse.

Strangely enough I looked with annoyance to the duo- more or less with the fact that the lady whoever she was still had her hand around Laxus's arm. With a frown I thought._ He never lets anyone touch him not even me._

I shook my head at the thought.

_That's none of my business. __He's none of my business._ I thought ignoring the twinge in my heart as I closed my eyes for a moments reminding myself that the only reason why I was _here_- and not out in the world as a hire- was because of my brother, my **only** family. _That's none of my business at all._

* * *

"Mira's with Wendy?" echoed Erza as Gray nodded, a beat of silence past through them even though their surroundings had nothing but chaos and noise. Gray was the first to speak, "Is it so hard to believe?"

"What is?" Erza asked before barking orders to a nearby soldier.

"That Mira's with Wendy." Stated Gray as Erza paused, "Wendy's…. in safe hands."

"You think Mira can't take care of her?" Gray asked with a raised brow.

"She can, but it's how I came to trust Mira is unnerving." Erza admitted out loud.

"How?"

"Remember the Ring incident?" Gray frowned in confusion while trying to recall the horrendous events that dated back years ago, "I didn't see her there."

"I did. She was there- a place where sins are laid bare for the eye to see. Pigs with money and sluts at their feet- it was horrible. Dragons, who spit fire and metal, children- pitted against tigers, mermaids depending on the set up of the night, and worst of all- each other."

"What made you trust her there?"

"She was helping the children get out of their chains and when she saw us put them behind her and looked ready to hurl herself at us." Erza crossed her arms together with a small smile. "That motherly instinct I can count on, the rest of her… is unclear."

"So is that why you looked angry when she came into the castle two years ago?"

"No, she just reminds me of myself sometimes."

* * *

"Mira." I turned see Laxus without his lady friend. I couldn't fight back the irritation in my voice, "What, Laxus?"

He frowned while gesturing to the closed door that I went through a few minutes ago, "How's Wendy doing?"

"She's doing just fine." I said with stiffened shoulders as he drew closer to me. Taking a step back while he asked, "Mira, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." He grasped my shoulders before I could move away. "Liar."

"I'm not lyin-" He caught me into a hug before I could finish. My hands resting against his firm chest as I sputtered, "Wha- What are you doing?"

I felt his head shift on my shoulder while replying, "I'm hugging you."

"Why?"

"Because it looked like you needed one."

"Let me go." I said after a few minutes of excruciating silence while trying to calm down my heart.

"Hm," He paused like he was really going to consider it before rejecting the notion, "No."

"Why not?"

"I want to stay like this." _I could have pushed him away._ I thought to myself thinking how foolish it was of me to get attached. _This is a job nothing more. _He_ is nothing more than a job._ Despite my thoughts- I couldn't pull away.

It was too late.

I had already been ensnared.

* * *

"It's going to be alright, sweetie." A green haired woman whispered to her five year old daughter while trying to not flinch against the barber's straight razor gently scrapping off her long silky hair by a cruel man in a hooded cloak while the man's partner- a woman with a book clearly requested her demands to her shocked husband, who had just arrived back home to see a truly terrifying scene in front of him.

"T-that's all I have to do, and you'll Bisca and Asuka go?" Bisca could hear the fear and a slight sliver of hope in his voice.

"Step forward and stick your arm out." was the unknown woman's order. Her husband, Alzack complied sticking out his right arm, and immediately there was a faint swoosh- the next thing the housewife knew was that her husband's _arm_ just got **cut** off.

"The other arm." hissed out the woman as to much of Bisca's horror and helplessness followed the woman's order gritting his teeth at the pain- for the family was told not to cry, scream, and yell for any reason whatsoever other wise the loving couple would have their dead child in front of them.

Alzack quickly held out his other full intact arm to the book woman who withdrew a knife from her cloak with her free hand and without any hesitation plunged it into his arm. The man grit his teeth while the woman craved a symbol into the man's arm- ignoring the clumps of blood as she engraved the sigil. "You will not fail us. Three days, that's all you have. Now go."

Alzack once more glared hatefully at the intruders of his home and glanced to his wife and daughter. "I will return... I love both of you very much."

He turned to the door and walked, once her husband closed the door behind him the cloaked woman with her book in her hand turned to Bisca's captor. "Ezel. You know what to do."

"Oh shut it, Sayla."

"You sick bi-" Before the mother could say another syllable- blood was out- clogging her throat and staining her precious's child terror-stricken face.

"As-uk-a." The child's name slipped through the gasps for air and coughs of blood while the woman's body no longer held by the man with the straight razor's hand dropped to the floor.

"MAM-!" Asuka then let out a bone chilling scream only to be quickly silenced like her mother.

With a flick of his wrist Ezel cleansed his weapon from innocent blood as his lady companion gestured him to quickly follow her- knowing that someone would have heard that high pitched stomach curling scream. The duo leaving through the back of the house left a trail of blood that stopped midway which baffled the guards stationed in the area even further within minutes of their arrival before several of those night guard puked in the flower of garden of the once untroubled household.

* * *

The next day I went out to the streets, I only had two hours out of the castle thanks to the Wendy incident, though it would have been better if my friend Lucy Heartfilla was at her workplace rather than the pub, Blue Pegasus which cut off most of my time just trying to get there.

Entering the bar, I was greeted by Bob, the bartender a cheery hello and the same question with every customer that walks in, "What can I get you Mira-chan?"

"A celestial zodiac special."

"Coming right up! Also Lucy-chan's with Hibiki-kun!~" Bob pointed to the right while handing me my drink, I thanked him before sauntering to Lucy and Hibiki who was one of my important informants and had his arm around Lucy's shoulders. "Hey guys."

She looked up and beamed, "Mira!"

The blonde rushed from her spot from the table and hugged me as Hibiki took a sip from his drink on the table. "How's your job at the castle going?"

"It's good, Lucy. Hibiki got a room for us?" The man in his suit nodded before gesturing us to follow him into the back. Opening one of the private rooms the bar owned he said, "There are silencers in here, so you won't be heard from the outside."

We entered the room, it was luxurious and clean. A dark vermilion color was painted on all four walls and was lit by oil lamps. The room was furnished by waxed wooden floors and custom made chairs. I pulled out a chair and sat in it while Lucy sat on the other end. The blonde woman asked, "What do you need from me, Mira?"

"A favor." She nodded a confirmation to continue. "I need you to find anything on Tartaros and Raven Tail."

I heard her take in a sharp inhale. "_Those two?_ Don't you already have info on them? I mean-"

"No, Lucy. I don't... Not anymore. I know that they're here, but I need to know where they are. Their motives... I can figure that out myself."

"What do I get in return?"

"A meeting with the Crown Prince." Lucy frowned, "No way in hell."

I raised a brow, "Why not? I thought former heiress-"

"Well not me. You forget- Mira I'm a seamstress now."

"And the _Courtesan_ in the dark tunnels." Her frown deepened, "I'm not a whore."

"You're bound to make people think kinky with that _long_ whip of yours." I pointed out as Lucy rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I don't need to meet the womanizer of the castle. I've got Loke on my heels as it is."

"Leo? I thought he had Karen." She snorted again, "Like he'd stay with that abusive wretch. I just wish he'd look at Aries instead. Such a nice girl. You'll have to come up with something better than that."

"I'll get you a guy, a really nice one. There's a couple in the castle." _Natsu or Gray- both are single and don't have playboy attitudes. Whoever's interested, first come first serve after all._

"Hm... I don't know. Your matchmaking skills..."

"What about my matchmaking skills?" I asked crossing my arms with a deadly serious tone as Lucy laughed nervously, "N-nothing. How's this? If you wear one of my dresses for a whole week, I'll consider it."

"I'll throw in my poisons." I added with a satisfying grin to sweeten the deal. Despite being a former heiress to a expensive railroad trading company, Lucy knew how to to get the best out of a deal.

"How many?" Lucy asked suspiciously

"I have three recipes." I held up three fingers.

"Are they traceable? Odorless? Colorless?"

"Of course!" I said slightly offended by the questions. "Do we have a deal?"

"Alright. Also thanks for the wolfsbane last week. It was really useful last night."

"Last night?"

"I took on a job. I've got to pay for those materials somehow." My eyes narrowed, "What kind of job?"

"The kind you need wolfsbane for." Lucy shrugged as the feeling of dread formed a pit in my stomach. "Did you-?"

"Get hurt? No. I'm fine, although I'm pretty sure the other guy's dead. Anything else you need from me?" Lucy crossed her legs together leaning back further into her chair.

"Actually yes." I paused for a moment before voicing out my request, "Could you impersonate me for a while?"

"What for?"

"Well I need to keep a cover for this job I'm doing, and I need someone to fill for my position as an informant."

"Okay, I'll do it." I raised a brow, "No requests?"

"Well there's one." Lucy paused for a moment before continuing, "I picked up a cat last night from my job, and she's very shaky after last night's events. Could you come over and administer something for her cuts apparently she was barbed with a slow poison and not the one I used to blind a ratpig."

"Why don't you ask Cobra to do it?" Lucy shuddered, "And suffer his snaky glares and look over my shoulder to see if he'll try and back stab me again? No thanks, plus you're nicer."

"So what's your cat's name?"

"Flare, apparently. She came from a village far from the kingdom, and ran with a underworld crowd for a while. My hunch is that she was in the middle of an escape before that drunkard hit on her. Dark guilds aren't exactly the most suitable place for a woman like her."

"Did she have a brand?" Lucy nodded and winced, "There was one on her breast."

I too couldn't help but wince, "Ouch. Okay, I've got to go back to the castle."

Lucy stood up with a nod before rapping on the door twice telling Hibiki that we were done using the room. He let us out and with a small farewell to the bartender owner, Bob we set out with Hibiki as an escort. We parted ways as I made my way to Kinana's bar for the wine.

* * *

There was many things the infamous Black Steel, Gajeel Redfox expected when he agreed to this job. A low survival rate based on the rumors about Titania, Erza Scarlet and the High General, Gildarts, a blade embedded into his back by a cloaked assailant that worked for the king, but never in his wildest dreams and expectations did the scowling black haired man want to encounter _him_.

"What are **you** doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Salamander. Pretty dull compared to our days in the Ring." Gajeel said dryly as a dark look passed through his idiotic cousin's face for a second before he opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off by a female voice, "Natsu Dragneel, shouldn't you be on duty?"

The duo turned around to see a small blue haired woman with her hands to her hips. "Erza's coming to make the rounds. I suggest you go before she makes an _example_ out of you."

Natsu cursed before throw a cautious glare to Gajeel who threw one back at him. "Thank Levy. I owe you one!"

The pink haired guard left quickly much to the growing wariness of his cousin and a slightly terrified Levy, who was unsure who the man beside her exactly was and whether he was the new hired help for the kitchen. He didn't certainly look the part. "You… know Natsu?"

"What's it to you, shrimp?" growled Gajeel as Levy's eyes twitched in what the man could well identify as irritation even though there was a bit of fear swimming in her eyes. At that moment he could almost see a candle lit above her head as she grabbed his wrist- the fear in her eyes as quick as it appeared was gone now- and boldly proclaim, "Good we need all hand's on deck!"

It was probably the reassurance at the knowing of Natsu- the lovable goofball- gave Levy the strength to drag the brooding man into the kitchens without a second thought.

* * *

_**And so the things gets a little interesting yet boring. To be honest I'm not going to showy off the romance too much because personally I think the small moments in life fit Miraxus in their hectic lives whether it's as S-class mages or as a prince and a maid with a dark past. Eventually the romance will pan out into the story, but I'm mainly focusing on plot and sprinkles of horror while I'm at it.**_

_**Once again if you guys have any suggestions for the next chapter or comments as to where this story is going please review below!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, if I did I'd totally put in more Miraxus than I do in this story._

_**I apologize for the horrifying scene with the Connell's-as told by a reader- I was reading Tokyo Ghoul, and its gore infected my mind when I wrote said disturbing scene of the family of three. I mean the centipede part with the toe torture is just- so yeah I felt it was necessary for what's about to happen to Mirajane in this chapter. **_

_**Also just want to make a quick note Asuka's age is now changed from five to nine to correspond in what comes in this story in a flashback. **_

_**I have to tell you I'm just adding salt, vinegar, and lemon juice to the wounds right now, but trust me it'll get better for Mira with Laxus's help- the pure irony of salt is that even though it causes more pain to the hypothetical wound, it helps the person heal faster. Food for thought people. **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Demonic Erosion**

"_This is not one of your fictions where people bleed ink."  
― Terence Paul Winter_

.

**.**

**.**

On my way to Kinana's the guard's gossip caught my attention another murder- this time more horrifying than the last. A family of three with their necks cut open, and an arm chopped off like butter, and the killers footsteps disappeared halfway out of the premises. The patrols puked their guts in the flowers. The family was a military one, so naturally Erza took apart in the funeral honors.

With guilt and fury both equally on my mind, I brought a bouquet with intentions on paying my respects for the unknown family. What I found at the crime scene was an utter disaster.

Long green hair peeked out from the white cloth covering the corpses.

_No._

_No. No. No. No. No._

**No!**

I turned around to see if the guards covering the scene were watching me before I quickly ran to the untouched and slowly rotting corpses in the house pulling back the white cloth- a sob choked out of my mouth as tears flowed from my blue eyes.

"_Bisca_." The woman's name brought back memories- with the sickening wave of nausea as I looked at her dead lifeless brown eyes- the same caring and motherly eyes I met for the first time since I was ten.

* * *

_Cold crisp winter air came with the snow that hid my footprints and blood as I staggered on the side of the street. Another bout of coughs escaped my dry lips while I leaned against the wall, pressing my wounded right shoulder against the icy brick wall- gritting my teeth at the coldness and the struggle to stay conscious. Dizziness blurred my vision and black spots inked their way into my sight- gave me nothing more than headaches. I could only count the minutes before the hellhounds from the underground would drag me back and flog me like a lion in a circus. _

_Slumping down before the darkness fully consumed me, I leaned my head against the wall feeling that… it was my time to join my parents in the afterlife at the tender age of ten. _

"_Elfman. Lisanna." My voice hoarse as I spoke the names of my younger siblings hoping- never praying since there was no god in this world like many would think with their temples and statues. I hoped that they were safe and happy. _

_Yes. That was my wish to them as my mind and body succumbed to the exhaustion. _

_I regained conscious in an unfamiliar place; instincts quickly told me that the place I was in was not the Ring. I was covered with a soft blanket and a wet towel that smelled faintly of alcohol was on top of my forehead. I knew there was no one in the Ring who would or could do such a caring act. There were no clean resources in the hellhole other than wine for the rich and filthy. _

_Rats would give a child diseases and the child wound be left to die in their cell no scraps for food or bowls of wine would be wasted on the sick child once found infected. That was how many children like me died in the Ring apart from being fed to mermaids and __saber-toothed cats__. _

_The question on my mind was, who had the guts to take in a girl who wore rags and smelled of blood, puke, wine, sex, and death?_

_I got my answer when my ears picked up on an argument between a man and a woman on the other side of the closed door of the candle lit room. Their conversation dealt around me. It was the woman- Bisca, who took me in, and the man- Alzack didn't take to kindly to unknown people with daggers underneath their clothes. I patted down on my thighs. They confiscated my daggers. I thought sullenly as logic was thrown between the two like an expensive necklace between two harlots. _

"_How would you feel if our soon to be born child was like her- left to fend for their selves?"_

"_Alright, but make sure to keep a pistol with you." Alzack yielded his side of the argument with his condition._

_The door opened revealing the face behind the name; the woman had green hair, and brown eyes, a lovely figure that could fill the prostitutes in the underground green with envy. Her belly was swollen too, so experience with pregnant harlots naturally assumed she was indeed pregnant. She beamed while carrying a tray of bread, sliced meat, and a curved jug of some kind with a small nozzle attached to the side and a fancy lid- no sign of a pistol in on her- into the room, "Ah, you're awake. How are you feeling?"_

"_Much better. ma'am." I said politely as she set the tray of food. Even after three years in the Ring I still had my polite and reserved manners for those who earned it. This woman certainly did. _

_Bisca smiled, "That's good to hear. I'm Bisca Connell. What's your name, sweetie?"_

"_Mirajane Strauss." I responded lightly while my hand to my right shoulder, wincing at the pain of the simple touch. Bisca placed her hand on my shoulder- I froze at her touch. It didn't hurt per se it actually felt nice, warm, pretty comforting actually. She casually ignored the action while explaining, "You lost a lot of blood, Mirajane, and so I hope you like tea."_

"_Tea?" I echoed as Bisca blinked for saying in disbelief, "You don't know what tea is?"_

_At that moment Bisca made it her sole responsibility to explain to me what tea was and what I had been missing out in the world- fighting for my life. _

_So that was it was. I could remember faintly that tea was what my mother, __Adriana__ used to drink. The kind woman poured me a cup and handed it to me as I reached for the loaf of bread. I drank first, the tea was sweet and warm, and finishing it I went in for the loaf devouring it like I was a wolf that had gone hunger after several matches without any… kids to devour. _

_We fell into a light conversation about my lack of information to her days as a bakery employee and back to my previous situation which was lying in snow bleeding out while people passed by me._

"_I don't see why anyone wouldn't want to help a bleeding child on the streets." Bisca said while shaking her head. _

"_People tend ignore what is on the sidelines and focus their attention on what's in front of them. Just like how the king is ignorant of the situation underground and focuses more on the well being of the people living in the sun." I said before sipping my tea. The green haired woman stared at me for a moment before commenting, "You're one of his people, living in his kingdom."_

_I laughed mockingly before the short laugh because a fit of coughs. Regaining my control over my coughs I told the lady in front of me, "I am not like you, ma'am. I was dragged from my home- the only family I have left out in the wind- they could be dead for all I know. I am not living; I am only surviving in a place called earth."_

"_If I may," I paused looking from my plate to Bisca, a silent confirmation to continue- and that she did, "why were you bleeding out on the streets?"_

"_I was," I frowned for a moment unable to come up with a lie or a gentle away of voicing out my situation. "I was in the middle of escaping."_

"_From whom I might ask?" Bisca asked as I noted her spine straightened and her eyes slightly narrowed in anticipation for my answer. I stayed silent before asking, "Have you ever heard of a place called the Ring?"_

_Her next words were obvious as they were ominous. _

"_No. I haven't." The silent Why? Stated her confusion as I calmly folded my hands together and told my story. By the time I was done, the woman had gone through two sleeves of snot and tear stains and several minutes of hugging me- not that I minded the soothing gesture. We then fell back into a small conversation when I asked as she changed the bandages around my arm, "Have you thought of a name, for your child?"_

"_Pardon?" The confusion was clear as day while I clarified for her, "I heard you talking outside earlier with your husband, Alzack."_

"_Ah, well not yet- we've sort of decided that our child's name could be a combination of our names."_

_The days following were simply pure bliss for me. Alzack had warmed up once he heard- most likely from Bisca on my situation and like her had given me the warmest of company. _

_The Connell's had a midwife Heather was her name; she was a slightly wrinkled woman with gray hairs highlighting her brown hair that was mostly kept in a tight bun with a few strands. The brunette was a stubborn woman who insisted that I not be babied while in bed rest. "If she can play with her knife with one hand then she can surely bathe herself in cold water."_

_I grew to admire the old midwife often asking about her plants which much to my interest had healing effects to the wounded as she reminisced about her days as a nurse in the war. When the baby came one late night in the middle of the month, Bisca gave me the honor to hold the bundle of joy. Heather noted out loud that I had quite the experience of holding a babe unlike all the other children. _

"_I had two younger siblings, ma'am." I said while the babe in my arms gurgled with her hands reaching up to catch the loose strands of my hair. I knew I couldn't stay there. _

**I didn't belong there.**

_I thought back to the other children in the Ring even though they weren't my real family- I had a strange kinship with them. Did I feel guilty for leaving them? Of course I did, but it was only a small part- the rational side of me knew I had to escape if I was going to live another day. That night after dinner with the normal couple I made the decision to get every one of them out of the Ring. _

_The night after Asuka was delivered, I decided to leave and with nothing but a warm cloak over my body, my dagger, some gold coins I managed to obtain while doing a couple of house chores for Bisca, and some leftovers from my dinner._

"_So you're just going to disappear into the night?" I was just several feet from the door when I turned to see Heather with her arms folded crossly. Awkwardly I shifted, "I didn't think you'd be up."_

"_Someone has to take care of the brat, while them pistol shooters get some rest." She snorted before continuing, "You have a place here, Janey. You'd be a fool to throw it away."_

_Janey- that was my nickname since the first time Bisca introduced me to her. "I'm not throwing this away."_

"_Says the person leaving in the middle of the night without leaving a note to her liberators." The old lady pointed out with her index finger. _

"_I just have to do something before I can really start living my life." I said with my hand reaching for the door handle. Seconds away from departure. _

"_And what would that be Janey? It could take years to find your siblings." I winced at the truthfulness of the statement._

"_No, it's just there are more like me out there, and I want to save them."_

"_Even if that means leaving the one place you could belong to."_

"_Yes. If it means that the kids my age can enjoy this blissful normalcy, I'd do it. If all succeeds I'll be back before you know it. Goodbye ma'am." With my back turned I stepped out of the house into the cold snowy wind, never to see the old midwife or the family of three until now._

* * *

Alzack stared at the kingdom where his family was in the clutches of those horrible demons. Adjusting his military rifle from the west he turned back and continued on his journey to where the demons he ordered him to go.

He knew what he was about to do was straight up treason, but-

The gunslinger could never forget the horrible terrified expression on his beautiful green haired wife as she held their crying little girl. His grip on the rifle strap tightened in agitation. Just this one kill- and he'll see his family again without any fear of those demons.

If all else fails he could always enlist the help of the Demon- the little white haired girl that Bisca brought in one winter day. He had heard the tales of the girl now woman after she left them just one day after Asuka's birth, and he knew she had her reasons for leaving them both him and Bisca knew that from the moment Mirajane Strauss told them her heartbreaking story that was filled with things- people he hoped _his little girl_ would never have to face once she grew older.

While walking the man took some time to reach into the folds of his dust cloak unfolding a family drawing from her little girl.

_Bisca. Asuka._

_I love you._

* * *

My eyes turned to the child beside Bisca- Asuka. Her life was so short. Tears gathered within my eyes as I looked more clearly at their corpses. Recognizing Ezel's work immediately- pure fury engulfing my mind and body as I got up from my spot. He had done this- no they had done this!

I was going to rip their guts from their bodies, but I knew even I couldn't take on **all** of them. I guess it's time I enlist some help with a couple of old friends. Storming my way into Kinana's bar I sat into a seat waiting for Kinana to finish her rounds. When she did the purple haired woman asked, "Do you need a drink, Mira?"

"It would be nice. A bottle of crown royal, and its Cobra here today?"

"No he went to attend some business in the west. He said something about finding a new snake for Cubellios."

"Doesn't it get lonely for you?" I asked before drowning down a shot of the orange colored liquor.

"Not really. I get visits from Lucy and the bar keeps me busy. I know he loves me, just has a hard time of showing it. Anyways what's got you so angry? Did one of the guards try and grope you again?"

"No, one of my friend's- well more like acquaintances died. Their little girl was killed too." Kinana inhaled sharply. "That's harsh. You know who did it?"

"Yeah, but I can't chop off their heads with just my daggers and poisons." I looked up, "Pass Cobra a message on for me?"

"Yeah sure."

"Tell him that I'll need his help- Oracion Seis's and see if he can get a hold of Crime Sorciere. I'll pay of course. Tell him to name his price for the sudden request."

"Alright, I've got the shipment for the wine, how do you want it delivered?"

"By carriage is fine, and here." I pulled out a pouch filled with the gold I earned from working at the castle. "This should cover it right?"

The bar mistress took out one of the coins biting into it to see if it was real or not. It was a habit now for people to inspect their gold. "Yeah. Anything else you need, Mira?"

"An ear would be nice." I said staring down to my drink before drinking it straight down. Kinana then got herself a glass and poured some of the crown royal into it while shouting out the last round.

Before I spilled everything to her the customers in the bar got their last refills and staggered on out- leaving me free to tell Kinana everything.

With a rattled hand I told her about Bisca and Alzack how they helped me survive to live for another day, the horrible shock I received staring at their corpses, and most of all the fear of losing even one more person from my life. I was exhausted from everything- all the spying, the guilt of those deaths lingering on me- even though I had nothing to do with the murders- I felt responsible for not killing those demons off one by one when I had the chance, the constant threat against my brother's life knowing how easily it could be extinguished just like-

"Lisanna." Another sob choked out as I covered my face with my hands. Kinana gently embraced me as I cried my sorrows out. She mumbled sweet comforting words in my ear as I finally managed to get a hold of myself. Thanking her for everything, I slipped out of the bar and on my way back to the castle not before crashing into a cloaked figure who mumbling his apology while walking away. Getting up I felt something near my foot looking down it was a note from Ivan saying how tired he was of waiting.

_Honestly the bastard changes his mind every time like the cook- always changing his mind about the day's menu._ I thought while entering the castle ready to obtain anything I could use to alleviate Ivan's eagerness.

After having Kinana deliver the wine to the castle the next day I decided to pay Ivan a visit, knowing he'd be at Honeybone in the night. I spotted him within the crowd of drunkards and harlots. He asked in a sickening sweet voice, "How are you Mira-chan?"

"You said you would give me time, Ivan." I sat down next him, not before noting that his guards were here around the room, one near the door, another at the end of the counter, and the other against the wall.

"I'm afraid my patience has grown a short fuse with you. Unless you want me to ask you to poison the king."

"That's treason."

"Has that stopped you from poisoning every noble in Bellum?"

"That's different. they wanted a full scale war between all countries. Sin was to be it's first victim I had people over there."

"Is it? Here a gift." He slid a small box across the table to me. Opening I couldn't help but sharply inhale at the sight of an ear that was distinctively cut off with a sharp blade. The skin on the ear despite the bloody mess matched Elfman's slightly dark brown skin, and there weren't many people with his skin color- so it had to be his ear.

The shape and largeness of ear reminded me- of better times… when our sister was still alive.

If it weren't for the shock and fury of the grim situation I would have smiled remembering how I used to pull his ear whenever Elfman got too carried away with his 'manliness'.

My eyes darted from the ear to the bastard's amused grin. My hands clenched into fists. I wanted so **badly **to **slam** his head against the bar counter and take my dagger and slice off _both_ of his ears and tongue.

"You said you wouldn't harm him. You- you swore on our deal, Ivan." My voice curled with anger into a snarl at his name.

He shrugged, "I don't see any papers saying otherwise."

There was no waiting. I had him pinned to the bar counter in less than a minute with my blade in my hand, but not to cleave off his ears and tongue, but to his neck- because at the same time a dagger was at my neck, a spear was poking my back and a small knife was poised against my navel covered by my dress.

A quick rush of adrenaline coursed through my veins as I clicked my tongue- an unfavorable habit I gained from Laxus. "Fine, you want information. I'll give you some- the king will be out of the castle with the Sabertooth tribe to discuss negotiations with trade and renewing the treaty. The castle will have Gildarts guarding it within two days. Now get your dogs off of me, Ivan."

"Excellent! Now you're truly of use to me, Mira-chan!~" The bastard waved them off as I kept my blade on him once they got back a couple of feet I withdrew my blade from his neck- knowing full well if I tried anything- I would lose more than the location of my earless brother, but that didn't mean I couldn't take a few with me. I whipped around slashing the spear wielder's eye and with a snap of my wrist my dagger stabbing the other dagger wielder's arm.

The blood sang to my ears with their screams. I smiled as the temptation to paint the walls with their blood whispered in my ear like a demon egging on a human_. _

_More. _

**MORE. **

_**MORE!**_

I took a step forward about to do the deed when I remembered if I attracted too much attention as I already had the guards would no doubt come like hell dogs running as the scent of blood.

Walking out some distance between the filthy raven bastard and me, I gave him one last glare and sneered, "Take that as a warning, Ivan. The next time I won't do you or your men the pleasure of dying quickly at my poisons."

I stormed out of that bar and turned my way to Lucy's boutique in hopes that I would find solace in helping her friend, Flare. It didn't take me long to reach Lucy's boutique entering the dress shop I was greeted by the sight of Lucy chasing a blue cat with a green ribbon around its neck while shouting, "Get back here you insufferable cat!"

The cat jumped around the room and eventually settled down on the counter top with a glaring Lucy in the middle of mess. The blue cat licked his paw as Lucy ordered Virgo to clean up the mess and walked over to greet me. Smoothing out her dress and with a exasperated hand in her hair Lucy said, "Good you're here. Sorry for the mess."

"It's fine, but where'd you get the cat?" I asked while patting the troublemaker cat's head as it purred. Lucy glared at the kitty while saying, "I found him this morning in my order of silk wraps. He didn't ruin the wraps… until now. God what makes cloth so interesting to cats?"

"I think it's the urge to claw it. I'll see to your other cat now."

"Her name's Flare Corona, she's upstairs." The blonde made a gesture for me to follow her. Going up the creaky stairs I noted that the place hasn't changed much expect for the occasional empty mannequin. She opened the door to the room at the end of the hall. There inside was a red haired woman, who I assumed to be Flare. I opened my mouth to greet her, but my eyes then pinpointed to brand on her chest.

"Raven Tail." The all rage against the Ivan bastard rushed back the minute my eyes saw the brand on the Flare's woman's bosom. The blood inside my body roared to life as I pinned her down my hands to her neck- squeezing the air out of her- I didn't even bother to hide my blood lust. I could faintly hear Lucy's startled gasp as Aquarius and Virgo tried to pry me off of Flare. I could hear myself demand her in my seeing red rage. "**WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS MY BROTHER? WHERE DID THAT SON OF A BITCH IVAN HIDE HIM? ANSWER ME!**"

Lost in my rage I failed to detect the presence behind me and was knocked out by a sharp jab to the back of my neck.

* * *

Lucy quickly caught the now unconscious Mirajane by her stomach she glanced to the trembling Flare and quickly apologized, "I'm sorry, Flare. I didn't realize that she would attack you like that. That brand…" Her eyes trailed to the now known Raven Tail brand on the woman's breast before back to the owner's eyes that were filled with fear. "Miss Corona, I was going truly going to not ask you about your past with the brand, but I suppose it's undeniable now. You'll have to tell me everything now."

The blonde owner of the establishment that they were in turned to the purple haired maid, "Virgo please have a carriage prepped and carry Mirajane there. We'll have to deliver her back to the castle; she'll be safer over there." Turning to Aquarius Lucy said respectfully not wanting to agitate the volatile woman, "Aquarius."

The blue haired woman with a glare nodded before taking the red haired woman by her forearm, Flare tried to jerk her arm back from Aquarius who only tightened her grip while Lucy tried to reassure the anxious woman, "Flare, we won't harm you- you have my word as a respectable woman from the Heartfilia household. We just want answers. We'll be back soon."

Exiting the boutique to see Virgo with her hands with the horses reins and Mirajane probably in the inside of the carriage. Lucy swung the door open and gave a brief nod to Virgo indicating the maid to go. Hearing a snap of the reins Lucy closed the door of the carriage letting for the briefest of moments- to let herself think while glancing to her white haired friend.

The blonde woman herself had learned much of Mirajane's past but none of them included her brother from what she could gather with her reaction to the Raven Tail brand Ivan- whoever that was did something to Mirajane's brother- most likely along the lines of torture and imprisonment- decided to do away with the white haired beauty's brother- evidently causing Mirajane to explode with fury- to the point where she could be once again reconsidered as a demon.

The carriage stops and the blonde could hear Virgo said- even though her voice is muffled a little, "We're here hime."

Opening the door on the other side of the carriage she saw the gates of the castle and saw two guards stationed with their swords sheathed. Getting out of the carriage she faintly hears one of the guards said Mirajane's name and turns her head to see pink hair. She raised a brow wondering if the male guard knew he had pink hair- was it natural?

The pink haired guard glared at her and demanded quite loudly as Lucy noted being strangely protective over her white haired friend, "What the hell did you do to Mirajane?!"

"I just knocked her out," The pink haired loudmouth reached for his sword as Lucy continued, "because she was about to do something incredibly reckless to my new cat. Although I was going to do it myself but that'd be inhuman of me."

"You have a cat?" The pink idiot seemed to perk at the notion while obviously ignoring the last murderous part as Lucy warily said, "Yes, I found him this morning, a blue one with no collar."

"Happy!" He exclaimed with pure utter joy as Lucy frowned in confusion, "Excuse me?"

"Oh sorry. That's my cat, Happy! The little rascal has this habit of running off after a bath, I don't blame him though. I'm Natsu by the way." He said now with an idiotic grin plastered on his face.

"Lucy." Lucy answered with wary tone before raising her fist while giving her complaints to the real owner of the blue cat call Happy, "Quite frankly he's an eyesore and managed to damage several of my finest silk wraps! I'll come back to hand that insufferable cat to you. Virgo! We're leaving!"

Climbing back into the carriage she heard the pink haired owner of the cat said, "Thanks Luigi!"

The blonde woman whipped around and snarled, "Its Lucy!"

* * *

_The darkness was lit by the torches as I was escorted in chains underground flanked by two guards, each holding the continuation of the chains that bound my legs with their face in a sack with two holes for their eyes. I could feel the earth under my feet as I heard the faint cheers for a sickening battle between two beasts. The crunch of blood had echoed in the tunnel I was in as I reached the lit end of the tunnel. _

_There I was greeted by the merciless cheering of the crowd high up from my position. The iron bars before me shuddered as they were brought up. I waited as my guards unlocked the chains around my legs, wrists, and neck. They weren't foolish- for their own sakes it was best that they did restrict me after my little escape attempt last month. _

_My feet stepped into the slightly rocky ground with my head tilted I surveyed the arena. No tigers or mermaids today, so that must mean…_

_My eyes averted from my surrounding to the person- the child in front of me. He was red eyed with long black hair. I inclined my head towards him, "Kurogane."_

"_Majin." He sneered readying his fists while I had my hands calmly to the side. Assessing him before asking, "Do you enjoy this, Kurogane?"_

_He scowled, "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"_

"_Don't you want to see the world? Find your beloved father… Metalicana?" With a snarl he rushed forward his punch poised for my face. I turned my head to the left grabbing his wrist I whirled around to his back twisting his arm as I did. "Well what do you say, Kurogane? Wanna escape this hell hole?"_

_The black haired boy turned his head then gave me a grin, "You got yourself a deal, Maji onna."_

* * *

Gajeel wondered if the shrimp in front of him showing him the servant's quarters was a good actress or a plain stupid gullible girl that knew nothing of the world. He had encountered many people in his line of work- the cruel, the bratty, the whiny, the plain stupid, the in over their heads types, but never someone naive as her.

"Oi, shrimp." The bluenette whipped around stomping her left foot onto the ground fuming, "My name is Levy McGarden!"

Blatantly ignoring her remark Gajeel grunted, "Don't you have better things to do?"

"I do, but I'm showing you around anyways."

"Why?"

"Like it or not people here are family, and you're now one of us." She smiled awkwardly while adding, "Plus it'd be bad for you if you didn't know where to go."

Family. The notion were to be ridiculous to Gajeel. The only people he would consider family would be the people from the Ring. Yes he even considered the pink haired idiot as family- blood relations didn't matter to the Black Steel. It was the blood spilled in the battles, it was the disdain at the cheers from the crowd, it was the rough slaps on the back once he made it out of the medical station, it was those things that made him think of family.

With a huff Gajeel said, "Yeah right, shrimp."

* * *

When I came to, I saw a spiky blob of blonde next to my stomach and mumbled, "Laxus?"

I felt something squeeze my right hand and heard a name, mine. "Mira."

I could vaguely sense the worry and relief in his voice while fully opening my eyes. I took in the sight of him with his blonde spiky hair strangely ruffled.

_Cute._

I blinked my eyebrows knitting in confusion at the thought and to the whereabouts of where I was with him. Pushing that strange thought of the blonde prince being cute I asked, "Where am I?"

"In the castle, you were handed to Natsu by some blondie." _Lucy?_ When I thought of my blonde friend guilt rushed through me briefly- I did gave a scare and tried to kill her red haired acquaintance. Keeping in with my plan, I said in realization, "Ah that would be Stiri."

"Did she do anything to you?"

"Oh no. The only reason I was unconscious was cause…." _I tried to strangle the life out of a person I was tasked to heal by debt? The poor woman must be in shock right now._ Running my hands through my disheveled long hair I continued, "I had a horrible meltdown."

"Mira, what happened?"

"Did you hear of the recent murders- you know the one that the guards have been talking about?" I asked quietly as Laxus nodded, "A family of three, right? The culprit's footprints disappeared halfway through the door."

"I knew them… Even though it was for a short while… They helped me," My hands clenched the sheets on my lap, "and then they went and **died** like that…. You know what the worst part is?"

"What is it?"

"I knew who did it." I said plainly as Laxus stiffened, "You knew them personally?"

"This time they didn't put their brand on them, it means that they've got unfinished business with the family. I didn't see Alzack, so…." The gears were whirling in my mind. What could my past demons want with Alzack? I doubt they know my connection to him. did it have something to do with his background? He was in military after all. I'll have to enlist Kagura into the fold as well then. Lucy can pass on the request to her and Millianna.

"..ira! Mira!" I blinked snapping out of my thoughts looking down I noted that his other hand was placed on my clenched fists, "Huh?"

"Who are they? Tartarus?" I turned my head to the window, unsure if there was any expression that could give way how personal I knew them, with my voice strictly emotionless I spoke of my past demons who were all very very real, "They're demons according to the rumors, monstrous strength, heartless, and cruel- they don't have any once of humanity in them. They're the type of person that even Erza won't want to cross with in a dark alley. My source, Stiri can tell you more. Shall I set up a meeting between you tomorrow?"

"That'd be great." Laxus paused for minute before adding, "Also could see if you can get some information on a man for me..."

"Who?" I asked feeling a particular sense of dread in my stomach like if I had been given a death sentence. Once more he was hesitant for reasons I have no way of deciphering until Laxus spoke, "His name is Ivan."

_What?_


End file.
